Pas si différents
by Fleadora
Summary: Elle a été choisie pour faire parti de Genesis, et moi je suis un capitaine ardant qui ne sait pas où il met les pieds...


C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux membres puissants de l'académie Alius.

OS : Torche x Bellatrix.

Raah ! Mon cri fait écho dans le couloir, Gaïa a obtenu le titre de Génesis, ils nous ont tous ri au nez, sauf deux ou trois personnes.

Chaos n'a servit rien ! On a fait tellement de sacrifices pour rien !

Mon poing rencontre le mur, la douleur me fait oublier l'échec cuisant que nous venons de subir, moi, Torche de Chaos, ancien capitaine de Prominance, viens de perdre face à…Xéné…

Gazel était dans le même état de rage que moi, même s'il a conservé son masque impassible, il ne peut rien me cacher.

Nous avons beaux être rivaux, avant, nous étions amis.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure, je ne tenais plus en place, j'avais une envie de pleurer, des larmes amères, aigres et désagréables: es larmes de la défaite.

Père a toujours su choisir les meilleurs, cette fois il a du se tromper...NON...pas père...suis-je si insignifiant?

Bordel de Merde! Je me souviens du temps où j'étais enfant, il suffisais que je sois en colère pour que les gens viennent me voir pour vouloir m'aider.

Il est bien passé le temps où je faisais un caprice et obtenais ce que je voulais C'est si loin...comme dans un passé inexistant...comme un souvenir ou un rêve...on ne sait plus trop.

C'est comme se réveiller un matin et se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que cette époque n'a jamais existé...

Mon poigt rencontra une seconde fois la surface froide et dure du mur en métal.

Toute cette histoire pour du pouvoir...toujours plus de pouvoir...C'est comme une drogue: on y goûte, on ne peut plus s'arrêter!

Je...veux...être plus...FORT!

Fin PDV Torche

PDV Externe

Il s'écroula dans un bruit étouffé: mais où est-ce qu'ils étaient allés se fourrer! Tout allait si bien avant...

Il était le fier...arrogant...sans pitié...capitaine de...Prominance...il n'aimait pas Epsilon...

Diamond Dust...Gemini Storm...Dvalin...Janus...Attendez...Rembobinez...COMMENT? Et depuis quand il n'aime pas Jordan? L'innocent? Le naïf, l'andouille...Jordan! Il avait tenu le rôle du petit frère qu'on voulait protéger, comment ne pas l'adorer? Jordan...Janus...Où vont-ils bordel...un sanglot franchit les lèvres closes du capitaines du feu.

-Merde...

Et Dvalin...alias Dave? Ce type, grand, mature (trop) et protecteur envers Jordan...Il était le grand frère de tout le monde, celui qui conseille, quifaire rire, et surtout, qui sait écouter comme personne ne le fait! Pourquoi il ne l'aimerai pas hein? A cause du pouvoir? Quel pouvoir obtient-on si on ne sait pas qui sont ses alliés...ses ennemis...ses frères et sœurs!

Il fait froid... Le capitaine aux cheveux roux frissonna, ce dôme de métal...une cage dans laquelle on enferme des animaux qu'on laisse mourrir de faim, qu'on dope pour ensuite les lâcher, affamés en pleine nature!

Il souffla: et si pour une fois, les gens, autour de lui pouaient arrêter de faire semblant?

Il posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux...

Poum...Poum...Poum... Ce n'était pas les battements de son coeur...c'était...

PDV Torche:

Des pas, autres que les miens résonnaient dans les couloirs et masquaient ma respiration saccadée., c'est étrange, tous les membres de nos deux équipes ont interdiction formelle de sortir de leur chambre, et ceux de la Tempête des Gémeaux et d'Epsilon ne sont plus ici !

Une silhouette féminine se dessina dans l'ombre, je me relevai avec souplesse et fixai cette forme qui se rapprochait.

-Et bien, tu es dans un drôle d'état Torche.

Cette voix…douce, sensuelle et pourtant si lasse : Bellatrix.

-Que me veux-tu Bellatrix, tu ne fêtes pas ta victoire avec ton équipe ? Je m'énerve, Xéné lui a-t-il demandé de venir me narguer, à la moindre erreur, fausses notes ou moqueries de sa part, je vous assure, mon point sera partit tout seul!

-Disons que j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de fêter une victoire parmi des centaines, et puis, je vais voir si Kiwil et Nero sont bien couchés.

Elle fixa le couloir d'un air rêveur et pensif, je n'aime pas vraiment être ignoré, je me raclai la gorge et lui fis comprendre que je voulais son attention

Kiwil et Nero, les membres les plus jeunes de l'Académie, 7 ans chacun. Bellatrix veillait un peu sur eux, à sa manière...

-Tch… J'me casse...

Je commençai à tourner les talons quand elle me saisit le bras.

-Hey, ça va aller ? Son ton était calme, mais une pointe d'inquiétude avait franchit ses lèvres.

-En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? Tu veux en informer Xéné et te moquer de moi par la suite ? Passes ton chemin !

Je m'étais montré froid, j'étais en colère.

Elle baissa les yeux, je crus y percevoir une lueur de tristesse.

-Bien, elle eut un maigre sourire, à près tout, tu as raison...En quoi ça peut m'intéresser… Passes une bonne soirée, si on me cherche, je suis dans ma chambre…

-En quoi je… Elle était déjà partit…J'aurai juré avoir entendu un sanglot…J'deviens dingue, c'est ça ?

Mon cœur se calma et je repartis vers mon secteur. Plus j'avançais vers le mien, plus la chaleur des couloirs augmentait: principe de chaque quartiers!

Le couloir central: celui des chambre, il était dans les ton gris sauf l'encadrement des portes qui était rouge, orange ou jaune.

La porte du fond était réservée au capitaine.

J'avançais mollement dans le couloir que des bruits me stoppèrent...

Je longeai chaque porte mais ce n'est que lorsque je fus arrivé devant celle de mon meilleur ami que j'entendis des rires...

Faut que j'me calme là...non...JE RÊVE PAS!

J'entends des rires s'échapper de la chambre de mon meilleur ami: Nepper, sauf que les rires n'étaient pas les siens.

J'ouvris la porte et écarquillai les yeux:

-Oui, et là, il voulut tirer sauf qu'il vit le poisson et hurla: Non, tout mais pas les truites. C'est comme ça qu'on a perdu un match! Nepper s'activai à faire rire une demoiselle masquée...attends...elle est pas de Diamond Dust celle la? Mais...C'est quoi son nom? Ca a pas un rapport avec un produit vaisselle...Non.

-J'aurai jamais cru qu'Heat avait aussi peur des truites! Rit la fille.

C'était Rhi...Rhon...RhiRon? Rhionne! Ca y est, elle est toujours silencieuse celle-la? Oui, ça fait drôle d'entendre sa voix! On dirait un carillon enroué mais qui tinte discrètement.

-Nepper, Rhionne...J'avais articulé le plus calmement possible, les voir ensemble...mes cheveux se dressaient, ils avaient l'air si...heureux...

-Captaine/Torche-sama.

-Explications? Mon pied tapait calmement le sol et mon air contrarié sembla les alerter.

-Un problème captaine?

Nepper s'était levé et avait fait signe à Rhionne de se lever.

Elle se leva et me contourna en me fixant...du moins, j'en avait l'impression parce qu'avec son masque...

Elle du avoir un sourire et elle rejoignis Nepper qui noua leurs mains discrètement.

-Tch...

Je repartis, bien sur que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ne me gêne pas, si leur jeu n'en n'est pas affecté, mais les savoir en couple...savoir qu'il y aurait un couple...me rappelle à quel point des fois j'me sens seul!

Arrivé devant ma chambre, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié d'aller demander le code à la secrétaire des cartiers supérieurs! Et m**de!

Je repartis en courant, personne n'était là, tant mieux, j'entendis des bruits étranges sortir de la chambre demon coéquipier, sauf que la, j'me trouvais dans les appartements de Daimond Dust.

Je poussai légèrement la porte et hoquetai:

La nouvelle, une fille dont le nom m'échappe avait les jambes fermement nouées à la taille de Gazel et des soupires sortaient de sa gorge.

Je fermai la porte discrètement et eus un sourire.

Je lui en reparlerai de c't'affaire!

Là, c'est carrément la honte, chui pratiquement le seul célibataire!

Bon, j'exagère...

Je sais, que depuis longtemps, elle me plaisait...mais...mes pensée dérivèrent sur un visage...des yeux...

Je shootai dans le vide, je rageai silencieusement, c'est à cause _d'elle_, j'en suis sur! A cause de Bellatrix!

Son air calme, trop calme, las, et parfois froid...Avant, elle s'isolait, mais souriait sans cesse, elle était toujours super forte à l'école, elle savait se faire respecter, mais je l'avais surprise, recroquevillée sur elle même, triste, et seule: c'était devenu _notre_ secret... La Bellatrix, triste et fragile, elle ne la montrait jamais, sauf avec Jordan, et moi, mais plus rarement.

C'est dommage...

Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Tu deviens fou Torche? Il faut que j'en parle... Je vais devenir dingue avec des pensées pareilles!

Je serait tenté d'en parler à Gazel, mais il me vannerai et je n'ai aucune envie que ça arrive!

Je sais pas...Pas Rhionne, elle doit être occupée avec Nepper, et puis...avec son masque...elle est très, comment dire...flippante! Mais j'lui dirai jamais!

Pendant cinq à dix minutes je dus faire la liste des filles ou des gars potentiellement acceptables...Il ne me restai qu'un choix de dernier secour, celle que je voulais éviter...

Une fille qui s'y connait...qui ne se permettra pas de me juger, et qui est proche de Bellatrix...

M**de...Un seul choix s'impose.._.la furie._..

_Mercury..._

Je dus réfléchir encore un quart d'heure sur le:

_-Dois-je vraiment le faire..._

_-N'y a t'il aucune autre solution?_

_-Comment lui dire?_

De toute façon, je ne voulais pas garder ça pour moi... Je respirai un grand coup et courus à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ceux qui ont perdu logent dans un autres quartier, un peu éloigné du notre.

Ils ne sont pas mal logé, mais on va dire qu'ils sont constamment enfermés...

Ceux de la tempête des Gémeaux était fusionné avec celui d'Epsilon, des fois je les envie, ils ont gardé tous leurs liens...

J'arrivai essoufflé devant celui d'Epsilon, et toquai.

-Hn? Un mec, grand, mince, aux cheveux noirs, longs et détachés: Dvalin dans toute sa splendeur.

Il baissa le regard dès qu'il s'aperçut de ma présence.

-Seigneur Torche? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Bouge Dave, ça urge là, faut que j'parle à Carrie!

Il releva la tête un peu surpris, et s'écarta afin de me laisser entrer. A sa tête, il devait être perdu dans ses pensées. Il redescendis sur Terre (ironique n'est-ce pas...) et se plaça en bas des escaliers.

Le fait que je les ai tous les deux appelé par leur prénoms a du lui indiquer que ce n'était pas une venue officielle.

-Deux sec...hum, hum, hum...CARRIE RAMMENE TES FESSES ICI OU JE TE FAIS DESCENDRE MOI MÊME!

-Charment. Il rit.

-Soit c'est ça, soit elle met une demi heure à descendre.

Je ris mais plus discrètement.

C'est cool de voir le Dave d'avant...

On vit Mercury et Jordan débouler ensembles, Dave et Moi éclations de rire.

-Non mais c'est bon oui? Pesta Jordan qui abordait deux petits chignons sous l'œil fier de Carrie.

Il bouda et se rendis compte de ma présence

-Seigneur Torche? Mais qu'est-ce... Il se tut...

-Ouui Dave? oh...Torche-sama?

-Carri, tu t'y connais en histoires de cœur? Parce que là, j'me perds...

FIN PDV Torche

PDV externe

Dave perdit légèrement l'équilibre: on pouvais lui la refaire cette scène?

Il déglutit: Torche...enfin, Claude ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds en demandant ça à Mercury!

-Hein? C'était les trois qui avaient parlé ensembles.

Mercury fut passablement déstabilisée par une telle question mais sourit...sadiquement...

-Viens avec moi!

Elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre...rose...trop rose...

Elle fredonnait un air jovial c'est claire qu'y avait pas la même ambiance que chez nous!

Elle s'assit sur un de ses poufs roses bonbon et m'indiqua une chaise...rose! Beurk, là, ça me fou la trouille!

-Alors, elle croisa ses jambes et releva le dos, quel est le problème.

Raah, Carrie en fait toujours trop, j'demande pas un psy moi! Je fronçais les sourcils, légèrement irrité.

-Carrie, joue pas la psy, d'ailleurs, c'est pas pour moi que j'demande hein!

Elle haussa un sourcil septique avant de soupirer.

-Okay Okay, c'est bon, vas y explique Claude.

-Ouais, bah j'ai un pote dans l'équipe, qui est en kiff sur une meuf d'une équipe...dont il ne devrait même pas approcher.

-Une équipe supérieur?

Je bondis de la chaise et me mis à hurler:

-Ne redis jamais que Génesis est supérieur a Chaos! C'est clair? Ils n'ont eu le titre que parce que père a ses préférés!

Elle sursauta violemment et hocha la tête un peu effrayée.

-A...Aye! O.K, donc je sais déjà que la personne se trouve dans Génesis.

Elle m'avais un peu utilisé pour ce coup là...Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexé...

-Je ne pense pas que on "Pote" soit...gay?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

-En effet.

-Il est donc attiré par une fille...Je ne pense pas à Kiwil?

-Non. Je fus un peu trop rapide, elle tiqua un peu avant de continuer.

-Hum...Bellatrix?

J'hochais la tête, bingo, elle avait dans le mille.

-Ouais, l'truc tu vois c'que bah, elle est un peu compliquée à approcher...

-Je sais, elle est renfermée froide, distante et lasse...Je ne dirais jamais: Violente, taciturne, susceptible quand elle est dans ses mauvais jours, parce qu'elle est mon amie!

-Ouais, bah ça me dis pas comment l'approcher...enfin, comment j'pourrai dire à mon pote de l'approcher!  
Elle se redressa et tourna en rond:

-Le truc c'est que...en fait...tu sais que...tu sais! Le truc...

Était-ce trop demander qu'elle finisse ses phrases pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'elle veut me dire?!

-Carrie, finis tes phrases si tu veux m'aider!

-Oui! Deux secondes, je cherche!

Mais elle m'énerve, elle peut pas me dire: ''roule lui la pelle du siècle et c'est dans la poche''?

-Je te demande pas un speech, juste la manière de l'aborder? Des fleurs? Un poème? Du chocolat?

-J'y viens, c'est bon! Parle lui avec douceur, apprivoise la un peu, si tu préfères! Elle est une guerrière, parle lui avec tes armes à toi! C'est une manière différente de voir les choses!

-OK, Carrie t'es la meilleure! Et je t'le redis, c'est pas pour moi!

-Ouais ouais!

Je redescendis en trombe et sans même saluer Dave & coe, je partis à toute allure vers les appartements de Génesis!

_**PDV Externe**_

Carrie redescendit calmement avant de se placer aux côtés de Métron et Zell, ses coéquipiers.

Dave soupira

-Bon sang je suis sur qu'il est hyper actif celui-la!

-J'affirme! S'écria Jordan.

-Toi c'est plutôt l'inverse! Tu ne fais pas fonctionner un seul de tes muscles!

-L'echtomac est un muscle monsieur! Jordan avait**_ encore_** dévalisé le frigo!

Dave sourit:

-Pas faux!

Carrie sourit doucement.

-J'espère qu'il s'en sortira avec Bella, il aura beau dire que ce n'est pas pour lui, mais pas à moi. Je l'ai vu, il a eut du mal à me l'expliquer et cette douleur indescriptible dans ses yeux...

Zell enlaça la verte et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Ouais, tu t'y connais en cette méthode hein Carrie?

Elle grommela et donna une petite tape sur la tête de son petit ami.

-Baka, comment voulais-tu que e t'approche?

-Pas faut! Il rit et embrassa la verte qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Dave fixa les amoureux et s'en alla se disant qu'il y allait avoir de grands changement au creux des équipes...

_**PDV Claude:**_

Bordel, ils doivent être tous déjà rentrés, j'vais me faire voir!

Je jette un vague coup d'œil dans le couloir: personne, pas un chat, c'est louche.

Je passai par le self: personne, pas une ombre qui se faufile, pas la moindre trace de fête! Rien, le néant...le vide...comme dans la tête de Xéné...

Le couloir est dans les tons argentés, très design et moderne, les portes sont comme les nôtres mais tout est plus sophistiqué.

Puis, j'entends crier, ça viens de la chambre de Bellatrix.

Je m'y précipite, je vois Xéné à Terre et Bellatrix qui hurle

-Non mais t'es dingue?! COMMENT POUVAIS-TU CROIRE QUE LE FAIT QUE TU SOIS MON CAPITAINE POUVAIS TE PERMETTRE DE TE COMPORTER AINSI AVEC MOI VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER!?

Sa voix claqua brutalement contre toutes les parois du couloir.

-Tch, j'te signale que si je demande à père de te réduire d'une équipe il le fera! Et à ce moment là, tu ne pourras plus rien dire, personne ne sera là!

S'en fut trop, je déboulai dans la chambre et foutus à Xéné une droite spectaculaire.

-Tu peux m'dire ce que tu as tenté de lui faire? Elle à toujours donné le meilleur d'elle même sur le terrain, elle s'est renfermée, et souffre en silence, alors que tout bon capitaine aurait du aller la voir, tu tentes d'abuser d'elle! TU M'FAIS PITIÉ!

Bellatrix hoqueta violemment et murmura.

-Enlève-le de ma chambre Claude...s'il te plait...

Elle pleurait, toutes ces larmes retenues depuis si longtemps coulaient à présent sur ses jolies joues...

Xéné pesta silencieusement et lança:

-Torche ne sera pas toujours là pour t'aider Bella, et ce jour là, moi je serai là!

Je le saisis par le col et lui lançai un regard que même Gazel aurait envié:

-La différence entre toi et moi Xéné, c'est pas la puissance, ni le pouvoir: c'est ce que j'en fais, c'est ce que je fais avec les autres, et grave à toi je m'en suis rendu compte!

-Connard! Il pesta

-C'est ça, vas y! Fis-je en claquant la porte.

J'entendis Xavier crier et repartir.

Bella plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et s'écroula, tremblante au sol.

-Il a...Xavier...Il...a tenté de...me...

BLAM!

Elle hoqueta de nouveau: je venais de frapper une nouvelle fois la porte de mon poing, cette mains aura bien travaillée aujourd'hui.

Je me retournai vers elle et vit celle que je voulais voir, celle que je voulais protéger...celle que j'aimais...

Elle était écroulée, tendue et perdue...

Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où sortait cette rage, mais je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai fermement.

-Tu sais Bella, Xavier a tord sur un point.

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers moi.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi...toujours.

Elle écarquilla ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Je t'aime...Et sans Carrie, Nepper et Rhionne j'aurai p't'être été un peu trop con pour m'en rendre compte.

Elle sourit

-C'est dingue, parce que je me faisais la même réflexion...Sans certaines personnes, on est un peu paumé...Je t'aime aussi Claude Beacon.

Je collai tendrement ma bouche à la sienne pour un baiser passionné, ce fut elle qui le rendit plus sauvage et brûlant.

Je l'entendis gémir sur ma bouche ce qui me procura des frissons le long du dos..

Nous dûmes nous séparer à cause du manque d'air.

Ses joues rougies par les larmes la rendaient encore plus jolie.

Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres de nouveau, mes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches tandis que les siennes allèrent sous mon sweet.

Elle avait les mains froides. Elle s'amusa à dessiner mes abdos et sourit

-On dirait que les entraînements de foot payent?

Je ris doucement.

Je cherchai à taton la fermeture de sa combinaison, bordel, c'est qu'elle est bien cachée.

-Laisse, elle souleva ses cheveux et la descendit lentement.

Bordel, elle le fait exprès ou quoi? J'vais lui arracher c'te combinaison!

Je grognai et elle sourit, très bien, elle le prend comme ça, je lui fis un sourire carnassier avant de me coller un peu plus à elle et la coller contre le mur.

-Claude? Mais qu'est-ce que tu Aaah!

Elle avait gémit, et ça je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fier, j'avais juste donné un coup de langue sur son coup.

Je fis glisser le haut de sa combinaison jusqu'à ses hanches et elle m'ôta le haut de mon uniforme, bah oui, après tout, Bellatrix, c'est Bellatrix, une farouche guerrière qui ne se laisse PAS dominer!

Elle eut un sourire mesquin avant de me faire basculer en arrière et de m'allonger sur le lit, en position soumis.

Je n'avais jamais eut de relations sexuelles tout en étant soumis.

Elle resta à cheval sur moi et en me fixant d'une manière...très...désireuse.

-Et bien, on dirait que tu perds tes moyens Claude? Elle me taquinait, mais elle frotta ses hanches contre mon bassin, ce qui eut don de réveiller mon érection.

Je voulus me défaire de son emprise mais elle plaqua ses mains contre mes épaules et se colla à mon torse.

-Clauude, laisse moi dominer! S'il te plait?

-Hum, j'chai pas, faut voir...

Elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche durant un moment avant qu'on ne se sépare dut au manque d'air.

Elle se redressa et fit glisser et se déhanchant la fin de sa combinaison, je déglutis, Bellatrix avait vraiment un corps de déesse.

Elle sourit fière de son effet, c'est claire que y a une sacré différence entre elle, sublime femme accomplie au corps superbe et les filles avec qui je couche habituellement!

Je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot, en un coup de bassin j'inversai les positions et me retrouvai au dessus d'elle, mes mains habiles firent descendre sa combinaison jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Elle était en sous vêtements, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en était, je suis passé d'immature total à amoureux transit.

-Hey, te fait pas d'bile, Bella venait de lever la voix, tu sais, je suis un peu perdue aussi, on faut ce qu'on a faie et on se pose les uqestion après? Et puis, c'est pas ta réputation de foncer tête baissée?

-Si mais...

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête? Quoique, vu la poitrine qu'elle avait, j'avais bien envie de regarder...

-Oï, dis que je suis pas belle à regarder t'en qu't'y es!

-Non! Oups, trop rapide, elle sourit...

Je sais pourquoi elle me plait autant: parce qu'elle et moi, on est pas si différents...

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode!

Voilà, je vous laisse en plan, comme ça, sur votre faim, dîtes moi si vous voulez la suite ou si je m'arrête tout de suite!

Bizz Fléa


End file.
